Enchanted
by AlbusLucyus
Summary: After his godfather dies Harry is comforted most by none other than Luna Lovegood and that gets him thinking about her in a completely different way :)


The words Luna had spoken to him earlier about Sirius were replaying in his head as he threw the Snitch up and down. Luna, strange, quirky, lonely Luna had comforted him more than anyone else. He sat up on his bed and slammed the Snitch down on his dresser. The memory of Sirius' death kept flashing up no matter how much he wanted to block it out. He felt a lone tear of frustration and pain trail down his cheek.

"Mate, the feast is about to start...you coming?" Ron said gently, it was so unlike his normal manner that it made Harry feel even worse. Harry turned to look at him and shook his head. Harry then slightly inclined his head towards his trunk which was nearly packed but not completely "I'll stay with you then" Ron said and Harry knew that would just depress them both, sitting in silence surrounded by an atmosphere of pain and pity.

"No, no, you go, I'm fine...honestly" Harry smiled a weak smile and Ron nodded and realized that Harry was asking to be alone. Ron smiled weakly in return and left their dorm to go to tell Hermione, who was waiting downstairs. As soon as Ron had left, Harry put his head in his hands and the weight of his pain was so great that it had made him numb. He laid back on his bed and let the feelings of grief, pain, anger and hatred leave him. He hadn't slept in two days and now he felt like he might be able to.

Footsteps pounding the floor, A shot of light, an exhilarated laugh and then...

"Harry, Harry!" A panicked voice muttered and Harry twisted and turned his body out of the nightmare before his eyes locked with Ron's. "You were having a nightmare mate" Ron said as he sat on the end of his bed, Harry pulled on his glasses and ran his hand through his hear which was soaked with sweat.

"I need some air" He muttered and got up, forgetting his shoes, dressing gown and invisibility cloak as he fled the dormitory and walked out into the corridors. Nobody would be around anyway and what was Filch going to do if he found him? Most people wouldn't come near him with a ten foot barge pole at the moment.

"Jesus Christ!" Harry yelled as he walked straight into something. He looked down and saw Luna looking pretty dazed. What was she doing up? He looked down at her shoes that she'd found the other day. Ah yeah, the sleepwalking. "Sorry..." Harry said awkwardly not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Oh, hello Harry" She said breathily and smiled at him like it was completely normal to meet each other in a corridor in the early hours of the morning "Couldn't sleep?" She said and he didn't look at him concernedly or judgmentally like Ron and Hermione always did. He knew she wouldn't reprimand him or tell anyone, she just accepted him.

"No, not at the moment" He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair and he felt like he wanted to get out the castle but he didn't want to leave Luna either "Do you want to come on a walk with me?" He said his tone tense and rushed, Luna didn't want to leave Harry alone right now; she didn't want to leave Harry at all really. Luna nodded gently and Harry began to walk away at a fast pace that Luna had to jog to keep up with. When they got outside the castle Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the cool night air "Where do you want to go?" Harry asked not opening his eyes.

"Follow me" Luna said airily and began walking away; Harry looked at her walk down the slope towards the forest. Her pyjamas were covered by a knitted purple cardigan, was that in case she sleepwalked outside? She looked very comfortable and carefree even though she was one of the only people who really understood how Harry felt. Harry wished he could feel how she felt, she truly didn't care what anyone thought of her and he found that both strange and appealing. Her silvery hair was nearly out of sight when Harry realised he'd got lost in thought; he began to run after her.

Harry finally came to stop in the forest when he saw Luna next to a thestral, he remembered why he could see them and his heart felt like a lead weight in his chest.

"You know it'll get easier Harry...it's your fate" Luna said as she stroked the thestral's neck. Harry looked at her-how the hell did she know what his fate was? She couldn't possibly know about the prophecy.

"How do you know?" Harry said blankly as he put his hand on the thestral's side and looked at Luna.

"I can just feel it" Luna shrugged and smiled softly at Harry.

"Nargles?" Harry gave a humourless chuckle and watched Luna.

"No" She whispered and looked at him and there was so much in that look, something he'd never had with anyone, certainly not with Cho "I believe in you, lots of people do...you're not alone Harry, you're never alone" Luna closed her eyes and put her head against the thestral's. Now or never Harry, now or never.

"Luna..." Harry trailed off not sure how to go about it; he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Cho. Harry put his thoughts to one side and just did it, he kissed Luna even though a part of him was telling him not to, that he was just sad and lonely but another part, a much bigger part was saying this is what he wanted. She was what he wanted. Eventually they stopped and Harry pulled away unsurely, Luna blinked twice at him and held his hand tightly.

"I believe in Harry Potter" She whispered before trailing away to the castle. What? Did she think he did that just because he was sad about Sirius? That he wanted an ego boost because he doubted himself? No.

"Wait...Luna, what does that even mean?" He yelled as he ran after. He wasn't sure if he could change the reservations in her mind, and even in his own but he knew one thing, he sure as hell was going to try.


End file.
